


and they were roommates | REPOST

by bokusuke



Series: oneshots [12]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Come Swallowing, Lube, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Switch Illumi Zoldyck, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Chrollo Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokusuke/pseuds/bokusuke
Summary: Chrollo, Hisoka, and Illumi break in their new shared apartment.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, Hisoka/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Illumi Zoldyck, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Illumi Zoldyck
Series: oneshots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963636
Kudos: 26





	and they were roommates | REPOST

Warm hands traced over sweaty sides, pants and groans breaking in the air of the new apartment. Chrollo sat back on the mattress in the living room, his hands tangled in Illumi’s hair as the smaller ravenette worked his cock with his lips. Chrollo’s skin was crawling with pleasure from the tight grip of the smallest boy’s mouth mixed with the moans he gave off, moans brought on by Hisoka’s tongue.

On the other end of the mattress lay Hisoka himself, stretched out on his stomach with his hands gripping Illumi’s thighs. The rosette worked his lips and tongue against and around Illumi’s entrance, making sure to tease the long haired man as much as possible.

Feeling his boyfriend’s tongue slip inside him for the first time, Illumi’s eyes shot open. A loud moan was pulled out of him, his gaze drifting up to meet his other boyfriend’s. Illumi felt Chrollo’s hand trace through his hair, coaxing him to suck a little harder. The long haired man complied.

Chrollo emitted a grunt through gritted teeth, his eyelids drooping, heavy with lust as he watched the two boys before him commit such perverted acts. The ravenette felt his cock twitch in Illumi’s mouth, and it was obvious that Illumi felt it too. 

Illumi bobbed his head faster, his hands moving to rub Chrollo’s balls and the base of his cock. His tongue pressed firmly on the underside of the large member, Illumi then slowly pulled all the way off.

Keeping his eyes fixed on Chrollo’s, Illumi whined with pleasure as he gently brought his lips and tongue down to lightly tease the ravenette’s tip. Chrollo’s hips began to shake at the soft and supple touching. 

A tongue swiping over his tip was too much for Chrollo, and the man found himself tightening his grip in the long haired man’s hair and forcing his head down to take his full length in. Illumi gagged as Chrollo’s cock hit the back of his throat, but soon gave in, sucking his cheeks in and bobbing his head as best he could under Chrollo’s control.

The ravenette leaned his head back, his forehead beaded with sweat as groans tumbled from his lips. His thighs moved in to gently squeeze his boyfriend’s head. Chrollo bucked his hips up into Illumi’s mouth, pushing himself in even further. Holding the long haired man in place with both his hands and his thighs, Chrollo moaned loudly as he came.

Illumi, feeling Chrollo’s cum spurt out and trickle down his throat, moaned around the man’s member. A growl came from behind him and soon the smallest male felt two fingers join the tongue that was still buried in his entrance.

Instinctively, Illumi pushed back against this new feeling. Focusing more on the pleasure he was receiving from behind, the boy barely noticed as Chrollo released him from his grip and pulled out of his mouth.

Illumi’s moans sounded off louder as there was nothing to muffle them with now. Brought on by Hisoka’s tongue and finger-fucking, Illumi felt himself draw closer to that familiar edge. Desperate for a release, the smaller ravenette poured himself into Hisoka’s movements.

The rosette grunted and whimpered, his eyes glued shut as he did his best to bring pleasure to his boyfriend. Tongue pressed deep inside Illumi’s ass, Hisoka thrust his fingers faster, working to reach that sweet spot he knew would bring Illumi to orgasm.

Hisoka felt Illumi’s thigh twitch in his grasp, and this excited him. Digging his fingernails into Illumi’s pale flesh, the natural ravnette added a third finger to the mix. This did the trick. With his hips flexing back to push his rear further against Hisoka’s mouth, it wasn’t long before strands of cum came ribboning out of the boy and onto the bare mattress below. 

Chrollo, who was not too far off, finally had control of his breathing again as he watched the show that played out before him. Sitting back, his legs still spread, the tallest man blushed heavily as the sight of Illumi orgasming brought on his second boner. 

The other two men soon collapsed onto the bed piece, both of them blushing, panting messes. After taking a moment to catch their breath, Illumi soon rolled over, his remaining hard-on still quite apparent.

“Hisoka,” he spoke up softly, looking over at the rosette, “c’mere.” The long haired man motioned the third boy over. “Remember what you told me a few days ago?” Illumi continued.

Hisoka's face instantly erupted into a deep, red blush. “That’s supposed to just stay between you and me.”

Illumi grinned, sitting up and leaning forward to gently kiss his boyfriend’s forehead. “You can’t have secrets in a relationship like ours. That’s not healthy.”

Hisoka sighed at Illumi’s words, glancing over the long haired man’s shoulder at Chrollo. “Fine.”

Illumi, who also turned to look at Chrollo, grinned wider. “Hisoka wants to try bottoming!”

Hisoka went stiff, a glare creeping across his gaze. “You don’t have to just out right say it like that…”

Chrollo covered his mouth, chuckling at the rosette’s reaction. “That’s not really a surprise.”

“Shut up,” Hisoka’s expression darkened yet again, embarrassment with a touch of anger taking over him.

Illumi giggled, peppering Hisoka’s cheek in kisses. “You’re cute. Now let’s do this.” Laying back once again, Illumi positioned himself perfectly on the mattress before motioning for Hisoka to mount him.

“You’ve had partners in the past, yeah? Have you ever done this with them?” Illumi asked, gently rubbing Hisoka’s arm as the young man carefully straddled his stomach. Hisoka gave a little nod and Illumi smiled. “So the feeling won’t be new to you! That’s good.”

“Chrollo,” Illumi then craned his neck to glance back at his other boyfriend once more. “Can you grab the lube? It’s in one of the boxes in the kitchen.”

The ravenette nodded as he got to his feet. Walking his bare form through the new apartment, it didn’t take the man long to find the blue bottle, his horny-senses kicking in. Returning to the living room, Chrollo couldn’t help but blush at the sight of Hisoka leant over Illumi, the two of them wrapped up in a soft make-out session. 

Tossing the bottle down next to Illumi after spurting out a dollop into his own hand, Chrollo sat back down on the mattress. Sloshing the lube over his erect cock, the ravenette prepared for round-two of his private show.

Hisoka pulled back from Illumi’s lips, slowly sitting up. The slight bit of anger that the rosette had felt before was now replaced with nerves as he looked at his boyfriend, an infamous bottom, who was going to top just for him. Hisoka felt both honored and ashamed as he thought about it.

His thoughts were interrupted, however, as two lubed up fingers came to prod at his entrance. Hisoka gasped a little, arching his back a bit as attention was brought to that spot of his that had been neglected for so long.

“Are you okay?” Illumi asked, his voice soft and gentle. Hisoka nodded, biting down on his bottom lip.

Illumi’s hands soon found their way to Hisoka’s hips, holding the older boy gently in place as he lifted him up. Hisoka nodded down at Illumi, responding to the boy's raised eyebrow, a nonverbal ask for consent. Then Hisoka felt it.

The man reached out and gripped onto Illumi’s arms, his head tilting backwards, mouth falling slack, and eyes closing as the long haired man’s cock slowly pushed into him. Sinking all the way down, Hisoka shivered and stiffened up. It wasn’t that it felt bad, it just felt different.

Hisoka had been used to being on top and being in Illumi’s current position for close to a year now, that the feeling of anal penetration had lost itself in his memory. But boy was it glorious.

His bottom-instincts seemed to come back to him and Hisoka soon had his fingers tangled with Illumi’s, pressing the long haired man’s hands back into the mattress as he leaned forward. Hisoka’s hips moved in sync with Illumi’s as he bounced and ground on the young man beneath him. 

Hisoka emitted moans and groans of pleasure left and right as he found the perfect angle. With Illumi’s cock thrusting deep inside him and hitting his prostate perfectly, it wasn’t hard for the rosette to get lost in a new cloud of lust.

The male was so lost in fact, that he barely noticed when the position changed. With a quick, fluid motion, Hisoka was now laying on his back, legs spread wide around Illumi’s sides, the long haired man now thrusting into him. 

Illumi, who has taken note of Chrollo’s feverish masturbation session behind the pair, and thought it was only fair that the third wheel to their tricycle join in on the fun as well. This new position gave the ravenette access to his favorite spot on Illumi’s body.

Immediately noticing the change, Chrollo was quick to act, bouncing up and crawling forward on the mattress. His hands found their way to Illumi’s hips, his lubed up cock now poking at the smallest boy’s entrance.

Pushing in and past Illumi’s tight ring of muscle, Chrollo leaned forward, his lips gluing themselves to Illumi’s neck. It wasn’t long before Chrollo’s thrusts paired up with Illumi’s, the three boyfriends now moving like a synced up machine.

The stench of sex was thick in the air, pleasured moans and squelches adding a silver lining. All three boys were completely lost in the moment, muscles flexing and relaxing with each of their movements.

Prostates now being pounded as things started to pick up in pace and power, the moans grew in volume. At this point, there was no way in hell that their new neighbors couldn’t hear them. 

Hisoka’s eyes rolled back in his head, his heart beating a million miles a second. The man was on cloud nine, feeling Illumi now mercilessly thrusting in and out of him. With his sweet spot under attack, Hisoka’s back arched high off the bed, no longer able to hold back the flood that was his orgasm. 

Tightening around his long haired lover, Hisoka’s whimpers became high pitched as a hot load of cum shot out onto his stomach, a splash of it hitting Illumi in the chin. Seeing his boyfriend reach his peak, Illumi let a low groan loose, giving one final, deep thrust before he came as well.

Chrollo, still pounding away, felt himself smirk. Months ago, the young man could have never imagined that he would be a position like this; moving into a beautiful place with his beautiful boyfriends, and breaking it in with hot, steamy sex.

He dug his nails into Illumi’s hips, pulling the boy’s rear back so it was flush with his hips as he came. Biting down harder on Illumi’s neck, Chrollo rode out his orgasm. Finishing up, Chrollo’s pants came on thick, his drool connecting his departing lips with Illumi’s new love-mark.

Sticky, sweaty, and tired, all three men lay out on the mattress now, their limbs still tangled together as they looked up at the ceiling.

“Watch us get a noise complaint on our first night here.” Hisoka chuckled, wiping his hands over his face.

“I wouldn’t mind,” Illumi blushed, resting his head against Chrollo’s shoulder, his arm wrapped around Hisoka’s waist. “I love you guys.”

Chrollo and Hisoka both lifted their heads up immediately, looking at the man in the middle of them. That was the first time the two had heard the smaller ravenette drop and l-bomb, but it certainly wouldn’t be the last.


End file.
